Episode 1: A Tainted Legacy
Turmoil has engulfed the Universal Republican Alliance. The taxation of merchant tax to outlaying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly armored cruisers and standard supply ships, the greedy Merchantism Congregation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Saturn. While the congress of the Union endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Grand Leader has secretly dispatched two Plumber Magisters, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict..... The camera pans downward to reveal a small space cruiser heading towards the camera at great speed. Camera follows the cruiser as it heads towardthe beautiful orange brown planet of Saturn, which is surrounded by hundreds of Merchantism Congregation supply cruisers. In the cockpit of the cruiser, the captain and pilot maneuver closer to one of the battleships. "Captain." A young, but noble, apprentice speaks. His jet black hair goes shoulder length. The boy's uniform is that of a normal Plumber's with the exception of his shoulder pads, which were handcrafted by his master. This boy, Kevin Levin, leans forward, interested in the battle cruisers. "Yes sir?" The female captain responds.The Captain turns to an unseen figure sitting behind her. Kevin's master, a bulky figure, a silicon life form. Diamond like shards cover his flesh. A Petrosapien. Magister Tetrax answers, "Tell them we wish to board at once." "As you wish." The captain, a Kraaho, Ester, replies. Ester looks to her view screen, where Nutray, a green alien trade viceroy, waits for a reply. "With all due respect for the Merchantism Congregation, the Ambassodors for the Grand Leader wish to board immediately." The captain tells Nutray. Nutray smiles, "Yes, yes, of course...ahhh...as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to recieve the Ambassador...Happy to." The screen goes black. Out the cockpit window, the sinister battleship looms ever closer. The small space cruiser docks in the enormous main bay of the Federation battleship. A protocol droid, XM-69, waits at the door to the docking bay. Two worker droids watch. "Be prepared for anything." Ester opens the hatch doors as the two Plumber masters walk down a corridor with the droid. "And try not to get killed." Kevin smiles, "You know me." "Now is not the time for arrogance young Levin, focus your senses here." Tetrax tells Kevin, drawing his blade. XM-69 walks over. "Hello there, I am XM-69 I will be your escort to the control room where you shall meet with Nutray." The droid speaks, turning another corner. Tetrax and Kevin keep their blades ready, looking for trouble. Soon they reach a small but comfortable chamber with a long table. "Hello Plumbers." Nutray speaks from the other side of the table. "This trade federation will not allow any Union to trade here." Tetrax takes in a deep breathe, "This is why we are here. To negotiate." Nutray nods, "I have acknowledged that fact, but the real question is, why bring weapons? If we are to have peace, hand me the two OmniBlades." Tetrax feels his blade, slowly pulling it out and then tosses it to the droid. "Master no!" Kevin exclaims, shocked at his master's judgement. "Do it my apprentice. We will cooperate." Tetrax glares at him. Kevin silently takes out his blade and rolls it across the table. XM-69 opens a compartnent in his calf, storing the dangerous weapons. Nutray clutches the blaster in his hand and lefts it up, revealing it to Tetrax and Kevin. "You honestly think the Merchantism Congregation would negotiate with peasents such as Plumbers? The Council dispatched you. We all know it. I can not let you leave alive." Nutray spat.